


i'd be home with you

by censored



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain, i didnt know how to end this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored
Summary: love confession in the rain/“because i fucking love you, asshole”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117
Collections: Parkner Rain Collection





	i'd be home with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavender_tea_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_tea_writes/gifts).



> here's a drabble request from one of my absolute favorite people. love you, you dork

“Why?” he asked desperately, the rain soaking him through all of the walls, all of the defenses he had created. Nature didn’t care for his mask. It would wash it away again and again until the only thing left was the one thing he could never fully hide. His true self. Again and again, his walls would crumble and each time, it was harder to build them back up. “Why do you keep following me?”

“I’d follow you to the ends of the world.” He said it with such conviction, such an honest expression on his face. Harley wanted to believe him, he really did. There was no other person that Harley wanted to walk through hell with. And Peter wouldn’t let him walk through it alone. 

“But why?” Harley’s voice cracked, but he ignored it. Peter could probably see that Harley was crying, but at least Harley could pretend that it was the rain and not his tears. Why would someone like Peter Parker be by his side through thick and thin? Harley almost laughed out loud at the question, of course, Peter would. It was who he was. He was always there for those who needed him. 

“Because I fucking love you, asshole.” Peter’s voice was strong. Sure. Not one ounce of doubt. How could he look at Harley and see someone so different than the person Harley saw in the mirror?

“But,” Harley tried to make his voice strong like Peter’s, but it didn’t work, “I said…”

Harley knew Peter didn’t need to be reminded about what Harley had said. He attacked Peter where it hurt because he knew it would hurt. 

“I know,” Peter smiled painfully. “That’s why I called you an asshole.”

The rain fell harder. Peter took a hesitant step towards him, watching Harley carefully for any reaction. Harley forced the tension from his shoulders, showing Peter that it was okay to move closer. “I’m sorry.” 

When Peter was close enough, he reached out to grab Harley’s hands. Harley hadn’t even realized he was clenching them so hard that his knuckles were white. Peter held them gently, turning them over and carefully prying his fingers out of a fist. Harley’s hand relaxed as he looked at the curls that were flattening in the rain. 

“I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Harley laughed mournfully. 

“But I’m going to,” Peter retaliated, looking at Harley with those chocolate brown eyes that drew him in so quickly, “because I wasn’t lying when I said I love you.”

“I-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back.”

Harley nodded and pressed his head against Peter’s shoulder. He didn’t know how long they stood there, but Harley’s tears stopped flowing before the sky’s did. They were drenched. They were going to get sick, but Peter never moved and neither did Harley.

Harley took a deep breath and looked Peter in the eyes, searching his face for any indication that he was faking his feelings. That he actually hated Harley and was just putting up with him. Peter’s eyes were soft, his expression open and honest, and  _ full of love _ . “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

The wind was cold, but Peter’s body was warm where it was pressed against him. His cheek was soft under Harley’s thumb. There was  _ something  _ about Peter Parker, Harley thought. Something intoxicating. Everything about his presence drew Harley in. It was the reason he lashed out, Harley had never felt this strongly about someone before. He didn’t want to hurt Peter, so in pushing the boy away, he hurt him. But now Peter was in his arms, against his lips. 

When the need for air came, they rested their foreheads together. Harley kept his eyes closed, not wanting the moment to end. That is until Peter pressed a kiss to his nose. Harley opened his eyes to see Peter leaning away with a grin. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Harley breathed out with a laugh. 

“I know,” Peter grinned, his arm raised high between the two of them. “Now, spin!”

Harley lightly grabbed Peter’s hand, spinning as best he could. When he was facing Peter again, he kept his hand up and raised an eyebrow towards Peter, who spun easily. Peter’s hands transferred to Harley’s shoulder and with an encouraging nod from Peter, Harley put his hands onto Peter’s hips.

It wasn’t dancing. It was swaying. It was swaying under the rain that hadn’t let up in hours and didn’t look to be stopping anytime soon. 

It was Peter looking at him under raindrop covered eyelashes and flatten curls. It was Peter looking at Harley like he had hung the stars.

It wasn’t perfect, but it would be.


End file.
